


Even the distance feels so near

by Maharetchan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should be in shock after being almost killed, but he really isn't. Plus Derek is hot when he's angry and that's really distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the distance feels so near

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The titles come from "The Mystic's Dream" by Loreena McKennit.  
> 2\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 3\. I love comments!

It's not the first time Stiles has seen people die in front of his eyes: but he had never been close enough to feel the warm splash of red blood hit his skin, to hear the last breaths of life escape their lips, to see the light drained forever from their eyes.

The werewolf's body hits the floor with a silent bump, spasms running through it a couple of times before he goes completely still: Stiles can't help but staring at it, at the lifeless form in front of him and is still so shaken by how fast everything happened that he doesn't pay attention to anything else around him.

Because just a moment ago, he was sure he was going to die, that the rival alpha was going to tear him apart, to maul him and make him bleed to death right there, in that ugly warehouse where he wasn't even supposed to be, because he was supposed to stay in the car, but he's Stiles Stilinski he never does what he's told to do, damn him.

But now the alpha is dead and all Stiles can think about is that he's alive: he doesn't care about anything else.

That until Derek grabs him, hard, rising him from the dirty floor and shoving him against the hard wall: Stiles looks at him and his eyes are still red, even though he's human again, and there's a savage fury in them that should scare him but, instead, turns him on, giving him the most awkward boner ever.

"I told you to stay in that car! He was going to fucking kill you! Why you never do what I tell you?! Why you always have to put yourself in every fucking possible danger?! Why can't you just stay put when I tell you to?!"

Derek is angry and Stiles understands it, he really, really does, but can't focus on that right now, not when Derek is so close and his body is so warm and his lips look so soft...

"Ugh..."

Stiles lets out a pained moan and Derek looks suddenly worried and sorry for being yelling at him after all he went through.

" Are you hurt?"

He shakes his head and then, without even really realizing what he's doing, his hands are cupping Derek's face, caressing his rough cheeks and then suddenly, oh so suddenly his brain barely has time to catch up, he's pulling him closer and then kissing him.

The most astonishing thing is that, after a moment of hesitation, Derek kisses him back, grabs him hard, so hard Stiles moans in pain, pins him against the wall and forces him to open his mouth, kissing him like he can't believe this is really happening, grinding their bodies together and oh God, Stiles can feel him getting hard against him.

It's incredible and he never, ever wants to stop doing it.  
The kiss tastes of blood, of dirt and should feel wrong, because fuck there's a dead body just a few meters away from them, but he really, really doesn't care because this is by far the dirtiest thing they have ever done together since they have started "dating", mostly sticking to a few kisses and some light touches that just left Stiles unsatisfied and frustrated, doubting himself and everything.

But now Derek is kissing him like he wants to eat him alive and it's the fucking hottest thing ever, seriously he never thought that making out after being almost killed while covered in your enemy's blood could feel this good, but it does and Stiles must be a really, really horrible person to think all that.

It's only when they need to breath that Derek lets him go, panting and staring at him with lust-filled eyes that make him moan again and close his eyes for a moment, before trying to pull him closer again, but then there are voices approaching and Derek backs away from him like he's being bitten and Stiles thinks that this is really, really not fair.

Sometimes he really hates the rest of the pack.

 

Stiles thinks that maybe he should be in shock, but he really isn't: he feels just fine, really, doesn't have nightmares or guilty feelings about what happened, he's just... totally fine.

For the next few days, the pack and especially Scott, obviously, treat him like he's some sort of delicate flower, ready to break at the softest blow of the wind, which makes him furious and offended.

Yes, somebody died right above him, yes, they had to bury a body, another one, but that's kinda the norm for them and he's been handling it all just fine, really.

What he's not good at handling it's the fact that Derek has been avoiding him.

Rationally, Stiles gets him: suddenly starting to make out with your underage boyfriend after he almost got killed and with the blood of your dead enemy still on your hand is something one could have troubles accepting.  
Even if you are Derek Hale.

Emotionally, he's really pissed off at him and he just wants to do it again: without the blood and the dead body of course, but he wants Derek, to feel Derek like that again, wants to kiss him, touch him.

And damn, it's all he can think about: in the shower, in bed at night, at school where he can't even touch himself and relieve the pressure between his legs and the frustration of his mind.  
Enough is enough, he decides.

So the next Saturday, he tells his dad he's gonna stay over at Scott's and goes to Derek's apartment.

When the werewolf opens the door, he's not surprised to see Stiles there, looking at him with a pathetic and nervous expression on his face, fumbling with his jacket like the virgin adolescent he is after all.

Derek lets him in, always does, but says nothing, just stares at him until Stiles rolls his eyes, takes a deep breath and goes sit on the couch.

"I don't know why you're doing this. No, wait, I know why, but I don't get it! I really don't, it's just stupid and you should stop, really, you should. Stop because I'm fine, really, I really, really am!"

Derek frowns at him and almost looks confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been avoiding me! Since... what happened! You don't talk to me, come to see me... nothing!"

Stiles tries really hard not to sound like a whiny brat, but his voice still comes out painfully frustrated and he really hates himself for it, especially because Derek suddenly becomes stiff and takes his eyes off him.  
"I thought you needed a few days to... recover. I didn't wanted to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You avoiding me makes me uncomfortable."

Derek makes a face, but says nothing, so Stiles gets up from the couch and gets closer to him, tentatively putting an hand on his crossed arms, caressing him gently until Derek is looking at him again.

"Look, I know what happened was... weird and.. yeah, I guess I should I don't know being in shock or traumatized, but I'm fine, really, I'm fine, I'm ok and you just... staying away makes me feel even worse about that, because all I can think about is what you did to me back then and it's making me feel fucking awful..."

"You shouldn't, you did nothing wrong. It was me..."

"No, it wasn't!"

Derek is startled by the tone of his voice and, actually, Stiles is too, because he didn't know he could sound so commanding and shit; good to know, he makes a mental note to elaborate on that more later.

"I kisses you, I started it and, God, it felt so damn good and you were kissing back and it was all great! And I really wanna do it again, because, frankly, I'm a horny teenager and my poor virgin body is tired of this vanilla shit we've been doing, not that I have anything against it, it's just..."

Stiles stops to take a deep breath and is almost relieved to see Derek softly smiling at him, gives him hopes that he may not be completely fucking all this up like a damn idiot.

"Look, I know you said you wanted to wait, see how things were between us before... doing more, but I'm so ready for it, for everything. I really am and I just... want more of you. And you have no idea how embarrassing all this is and just... oh my God please stop smiling! This is not funny!"

Derek exhales loudly and then puts an hand on Stiles neck, making him shiver at that sudden contact.

Stiles decides to try his luck, since Derek doesn't seem to be shaken or scared or weirded out by his terrible speech, so he reaches out and puts his arms around his neck, pressing their mouths together in a soft kiss, feeling Derek stiffing and then relaxing right away in his arms.

When he pulls away, the older man keeps his eyes closed for a moment more, before finally speaking.

"I don't wanna force you to do something you're not sure you want..."

"I am sure and I want it... you so much!"

Derek's hand caress his back, rubbing it slowly, making him sigh.

"We can stop anytime. If I do something you don't wanna do, you tell me, all right?"

Stiles nods quickly and then Derek is kissing him again, harder this time, his body pressing against his, holding him close.

And all he can think about is that yes, this is finally happening.

When they get to the bedroom and Derek starts undressing him, mumbling something about him always wearing too many clothes, he can't really follows what he's saying because he's too busy kissing him over and over, stopping only to remove his shirt and moaning when Derek's incredibly hot hands are suddenly against his naked skin, caressing him slowly until Stiles has to push him away to undress him too because that's just not fair.

Derek has a soft smirk on his face the whole time, enjoying seeing him fumbling with shaky fingers and general clumsiness for a while before helping him.

They get on the bed still with their underwear on and Stiles can't help but staring, because damn, Derek is hot, his body is gorgeous and he's going to fuck him, right there and right now and it sound so unbelievable and crazy, really.

Derek gets on top of him, between his spread legs, caresses his tights, then his hips and finally goes back to touch his chest, pressing his fingers against the sensitive skin until Stiles moans again.

He kisses him again and again, licks the curve of his neck and then gently bites on it, sucking the mark, leaving more and more of them on his skin.

Stiles tries to reciprocate as much as he can, touches everywhere he manages to reach, keeps kissing him because he knows how these things are supposed to go, but fantasy and reality are completely different and yes, he's a little bit scared of what's gonna happen, not because he doesn't trust Derek, but because he doesn't really trust himself and his reactions.

He can feel the weight on Derek's erection against his tight and when he slides an hand between their bodies to caress it, he hear the older man hissing and repressing a moan: it's weirdly satisfying, knowing that he can get those reactions from him with his touches.

Derek gets up and stares at him for a long moment, breathing as heavily as Stiles is, before kissing him one more time and then he takes their underwear off and sighs deeply when they're both naked.

Derek is big, Stiles knew that of course, but now he really knows it and it's exhilarating, makes him feel nervous and eager to please in every way he can.

When he takes his dick in his hand, he can hear the older man moan, looking at him right in the eyes, and the more he touches the more his faces gets expressive and full of emotions.

They kiss again, Stiles' lips must be all red and swollen by now, but honestly, who cares, he's too busy being more aroused than he has ever been in his whole life, touching Derek because he can and it feels fucking great.

He doesn't say anything and for a change, even Stiles is quiet, too caught up in what his body is feelings to find something to say.

Derek gets up again and takes the lube from the bedside's drawer and Stiles's breath becomes suddenly nervous and he lets out a laugh just to relieve the tension.  
They look at each other for a while after that.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"I swear I'm gonna punch you in the face if you ask me again... I fucking swear to God I'll murder you in your sleep, I'll..."

Derek laughs softly and silence him.

"Fine, fine. I got it. Relax ok? I don't wanna hurt you... you can stop me anytime... Just breathe and relax."

Stiles nods and really, really tries to relax, but when Derek lubed finger starts stretching him slowly, he can't help but clenching around it, biting his lips and looking at him with his eyes wide; Derek kisses him to distract him and he puts his hands on his shoulders to steady himself and try to hold some kind of control over himself.

Derek is slow, careful and gentle, Stiles thinks that his fantasy of getting fucked really, really hard on his first time will remain that and honestly it's far better this way for now, because he just loves the attentions he's getting and because he really doesn't think he could handle anything else.

There'll be time for ravishment next time, hopefully soon enough.

Derek's fingers stretch and open him and Stiles takes it as good as he can, scratching his shoulders when it feels too much, moaning his name over and over, while the older man caresses and kisses him to distract him.

Time seems to flow slower around them, every minute longer than usual or maybe it's just his mind playing tricks on Stiles, but after a while he's just too lost in the feelings to care or focus.

He wishes Derek could see himself like he does, beautiful and wild, his eyes slightly glowing red sometimes, when everything is too much and he can't help it, even though he's still incredibly in control of himself, unlike Stiles who is already a fucking mess under him, moaning and trashing.

When he retreats his fingers, Stiles groans, but then tries to relax because Derek is lubing his dick and them tentatively pressing it against his stretched hole, making him shiver and tremble in his arms.

"Ok?"

There's a tenderness in Derek's voice that seems to make everything better, that makes him nod and kiss him again.

"Ok."

And then Derek is pushing inside him: it fucking hurts, really, really hurts, feels like he's about to break under that pressure, but fuck he doesn't want him to stop, wants him to keep going and fuck him; Stiles fears he'll start crying and that would really fucking suck, so he keeps breathing and breathing, forcing his body to relax as much as he can.

Derek has his eyes closed and is lapping at his neck, panting against his sweaty skin, touching him to distract him from the pain, grabbing his cock and making him whimper in embarrassing ways.

"You look so... incredible..."

His voice is like fucking honey to his ears.

"Oh, shut up and fuck me!"

And Derek, smiling at him, obliges, pushing into him faster and faster, holding him still with his other hand, leaving marks on his hip that'll be bruises tomorrow, that will remind him of this for days and days.

Stiles knows he'll not last much longer, can feel the orgasm building inside him more and more at every thrust, every push, every caress, but he still tries to give everything he can to Derek, touching and kissing him everywhere he can reach, biting his neck, his lips, his shoulder, feeling dizzy and confused but with his body still present and able to feel every single thing.

Derek is pushing faster inside him, his eyes closed and his face tight, trying to hold back and stay in control: Stiles can't help but think how incredibly hot he looks, perfect to his eyes, so incredible he can't believe this is really happening, that they're having sex, that he's having sex with Derek Hale.

"Stiles..."

The way he moans his name is what pushes him over the edge, making him come hard all over himself and Derek's hand that is still pumping him and Stiles clenches around his dick, a wild groan escaping the older man's lips when he comes too, deep inside him in ways that will make him smell of him for weeks.

It's too much for him and Stiles just lays there, completely spent and gone, with Derek still above him, kissing his collarbone and then his lips, before sliding out of him slowly.

Stiles moans at the loss of contacts, but then Derek's arms are around him and he can nuzzles his nose against the curve of his neck and then kisses him: it feels good, intimate.

It's amazing.

They hold and cuddle tight next to each other, kissing lazily in the afterglow.

"Well, that was good wasn't it?"

Derek smiles.

"Yeah, it was."


End file.
